The present invention relates to an LCD display drive circuit.
Conventionally, there are a variety of display elements made available for computers and associated equipment. Recently, reflecting an increasing demand for minimum power consumption, minimum space, and higher quality, LCD drive circuits have been mostly designed to sustain multiple duties, and at the same time, overall characteristics of LCD units and efficiency of the lead terminals have been greatly improved. To make up an 80.times.640 dot panel display as shown in FIG. 1, a typical configuration of the LCD display, at least one back plate driver LSI and additional 16 segment driver LSIs are needed. Nevertheless, it is quite difficult to completely install these 17 LSIs into a specific circuit board having only 66 mm.times.256 mm of available area and 1,360 pieces of lead wires (640.times.2+80) even if a multiple-layer printed circuit board can be made available as required.